The New S4 Memeber
by PrincessSierraofAres
Summary: A new girl has transfered from Starlight to Four Stars with legacies for Parents.


**The early morning sky was a forbidding shade of steel grey and the air was heavy with pending rain the scent of rain on the wind, students in the process of eating their breakfasts in the cafeteria, a new girl was busy in her new dorm room unpacking her belongings for the next three years of her life.**

 **The silence of the dorm room was a welcome change for the newcomer who came from a school that had bungled her many performances and frustrated her by using her second name instead of her given name.**

 **At the two hour mark, the door to her dorm opened up to reveal an S4 Admin that she greeted then sat on the bottom bunk and chatted with her until they came to what class she was going to be in Song, Beauty, Theater or Dance Class.**

 **Koharu:** So tell me Remmi-chan, what class are you in? Song, Beauty, Theater or Dance?

 **Remmi heaves a sigh saying:** I was in the Song class but I've transferred into the Dance Class. Mom taught me how to dance growing up, dad taught me how to ride a horse western,bareback,I can do bull riding and side saddle, how to hunt,fish and trap,how to rope cattle,how to barrel race and I can do trick riding. He's taught me how to do University Level subjects at an early age and taught me how to play poker a game which most people don't learn until they're in their teens, I learned at the age of three.

 **Koharu:** You're a varitable bag of tricks aren't you? DID YOU SAY YOU CAN DO UNIVERSITY LEVEL SUBECTS?!

 **Remmi:** Once you learn University Level Subects, everything else is easy. I got straight A's in Elementary School because I can already do University Level subjects.

 **Koharu:** Wow, you are the first person I have ever et who can handle University level class work! Oh? Where's your dad? Do you have a picture?

 **Remmi lays back and plucks her dad's Picture off the shelf beside her bed then sits up saying:** Here, this is my dad, Remi Theodore Avalon

 **Koharu:** Ahh you're parents do what?

 **Remmi:** Pa used to teach University Calculus and Algebra but the University let him go saying he couldn't focus on his classes and play poker on Friday and Saturday Nights and spend all day Sunday prepping and marking test papers and homework. Thing was, he only played Poker during the Summer Cacation and Christmas Vacation and spent therest of the year prepping and marking projects and test papers,my ma is a Rhythmic Gymnastics and Dance Coach. She teaches kids starting at 3 months with gentle stretching to prep them for walking right up to ninteen year olds. She used to teach Senior Citizens but there'd be times when the Seniors Centers would cancel their time at the last minute in favor of another activity that was spontaneously arranged.

 **Koharu:** Y-you're joking right?

 **Remmi:** No! I'm dead serious! Dad's a Professional Poker Player who has enmassed millions in his career. Remi Theodore Avalon, Professional Poker Player out on a Poker Tour Circuit.

 **Koharu notices Remmi's old School ID Card and says:** You're from Starlight Academy! What made you want to come to Four Stars?

 **Remmi heaves a sigh and says:** Lots of things brought me here.

 **Koharu:** What sort of things?

 **Remmi pulls out her phone and calls up the video of her last performance and lets it play then plays the tv interview where Johnny did all the talking until it was over and says:** _THAT'S_ why I left Starlight Academy.

 **Koharu:** That was a horrible concert! The dancing was so bad I was trying to make sense out of what the story was and the lyrics were even worse! Who wrote those lyrics and came up with those moves

 **Remmi:** Ahhh, Have you ever hear of Johnny Bepp?

 **Koharu:** Yes I've heard of him! He's supposed to be an all-star choreographer. But from the looks of that video, he didn't do a very good job with teaching you the correct steps.

 **Remmi:** He didn't spend more than five minutes with me before running off to Choreograph Soleil's newest dance. The rest of the day was all about Soleil. Not to mention that every time he was asked my name, he always gave 'Elizabeth'. Just because Remmi was just too 'hard' for him to remember, he would always say that it was too hard for the crowd to understand. What a crock of gater poo. If he listened to the crowd before every performance, he'd have heard 'Remmi! Remmi! Remmi! Remmi!' being chanted, if he had looked at all the signs being held up by the audience, he'd have seen that they read WE LOVE YOU REMMI! But no, he insisted to the nth degree that I be called 'Elizabeth', no one knows who Elizabeth is. I wasn't even enrolled at Starlight under Elizabeth, I was enrolled under Remmi yet day in and day out this freaking goofball kept calling me Elizabeth Avalon. Elizabeth Avalon is my father's little sister's name. So every time Johnny mentioned Elizabeth 'Lizzy' Avalon, the interviewer would look at me and say 'Isn't Lizzy Avalon your aunt? The founder of Fairy Tale Dreams?' I'd just sit there and be laughing and he'd be oblivious that I'm related to the founder of Fairy Tale Dreams and that the founder of Gambler Girl is my mother. No matter how many times I showed him pictures of my dad and his siblings and told him that Aunt Lizzy was the one on the end, he still called me Lizzy.

 **Koharu:** What was your old school coord color?

 **Remmi:** Ever hear of the Mardi Gras Coord? Purple, Green and Gold? Those're my colors.

 **Koharu:** I've only heard rumblings about it. What does it look like?

 **Remmi reaches into her school bag and pulls out her old Starlight School Coord saying:** This is it. The High Mardi Gras Coord.

 **Koharu takes the cards from Remmi and says:** It's beautiful! Where are you from?

 **Remmi:** Louisiana New Orleans

 **Koharu:** What about your mother?

 **Remmi:** Ma's at home, she's a Designer for Gambler Girl Designs after her grandmother- my great-grandmother passed on followed three months later by my grandfather Brian's death and my aunt Lizzy is the founder of Fairy Tale Dreams another brand she gave me full control over.

 **Koharu jumps up saying:** GAMBLER GIRL DESIGNS?! FAIRY TALE DREAMS Those are YOUR family brands?!

 **Remmi:** Yes, Fairy Tale Dreams belonged to my aunt Lizzy who passed it to me. By passing her own greedy bratty daughter who wanted it and my mom gave me full creative control of Gambler Girl.

 **Koharu:** Cards! I want to see coords from both brands!

 **Remmi reaches into her bag and pulls out her Fairy Tale Dreams card binder along with her Gambler Girl Card Binder and says:** Here you go both binders have Premium Rare Cards in them at the front. The Fairy Tale Dreams Binder starts out with the Rarest Cards of All: The Snow White, Sleeping Beauty and Cinderella Cards. But I had to take apart the Snow White Card so I could fix the hem of the dress and the cape.

 **Koharu:** Do you have the actual dress?

 **Remmi gets up off the bed and goes over to her closet where she carefully pulls down a dress bag that she took over to the bed,lays it down,carefully unzipping the bag to delicately pull out the Snow White dress draping it over her left arm saying:** Here we go, this was the first dress I ever made according to a pattern I got off the internet. Could you bring the dummy over and I'll put the dress on the dummy so you can see it. Oh it's in the closet on the right and above it is the detachable head.

 **Koharu walks around to the foot of the bunk bed, opens the closet, pulls out a dress form on wheels, reaches up and grabs the head then shuts the closet door pushing the dress form over to where Remmi Stood saying:** One dress form with a detachable head. Now how do we put the head on?

 **Remmi:** Just screw it on until you can't move it left or right.

 **Koharu puts the head on the dress form and swivels it in a circle until it could no longer be moved saying:** Alright one fully formed dress form ready for the dress.

 **Remmi rolls up the skirt of the dress and lifts it up over the head of the dress form carefully lowering it until the dress was covering the dress form and billows out the skirt saying:** One Snow White Dress ready to have the hemline fixed. Now let's see if I got the wig right. **(Goes over to her bed and unzips the duffel bag pulling out the wig that she carefully lowered down over the head and fluffed up saying)** Well what do you know?! I got it right.

 **Koharu:** Did you make the wig?

 **Remmi:** Oh no no! I got the wig from my maternal aunt Stella who's a perruquier. I showed her various pictures of Snow White and she went to work making this wig. I'm skilled but not that skilled.

 **Koharu confused:** Your maternal aunt's a what?

 **Remmi:** A perruquier also known as a wig maker. She makes wigs for Cancer Patients, my uncle is an Oncologist commonly known as a Cancer Doctor. **(Picks up a wig brush and begins brushing out the Snow White Wig saying) There we go, ready to be turned back into cards.** After I get done everything else on my list, still have class to go to, I still need to get my student ID card and make my school coord. **(circles around the dress looking at the hem she'd sewn and says)** Well it'll have to wait until I have more free time to fix the hem.

 **Koharu:** Did you make this dress?

 **Remmi: T** hat I did. I spent an entire Summer working on it and it was finished just in time for last year's yearbook. By then it was too late for the Halloween Contest and way too late for the Christmas Pagent. There was a fire in the cardboard bin started by lightning and put out by the torrential down pour that started shotly there after, no harm done because the recycling and garbage bins are down an alley in a contained area,but the Fire Department's excuses ranged from 'we can't be sure about fire damage, so we have to keep looking for plausible damages to both shops.' all the way to 'we're not sure if either side has fire proofing or working sprinklers or working smoke detectors. We need to keep everyone out until further notice.' Finally my pa's older brother who is a Fire Inspector threw the whole works out saying there was no fire damage to either building as the fire was confined to the cardboard bin and was automatically put out when the rain started,saying 'Look, the cardboard bin fire was put out when it started raining. The fire didn't spread to anything and it didn't get out of control. Why are we here? The concrete wall surrounding the Recycling and Garbage areas kept the fire from spreading, no shops were damaged so let's take down the caution tape, remove the red signs from the shops and let people back to work.' They did,reluctantly all the while saying it was too 'soon' to release the 'crime scene' and he came back with 'well then,go arrest mother nature for starting the fire with her lightning strike.'

 **Koharu notices how Remmi was dressed and says:** Do you not have your Four Stars Uniforms yet Remmi-chan?

 **Remmi heaves a sigh and says:** No, they didn't have my dress size in stock nor did they have my shoe size. I just have to wait a few more days for my uniforms to come in. The uniform shop said to come back on Friday. That was the first stop before coming here, but they don't have a size three dress or a six and a half shoe.

 **Koharu:** What dress and shoe size are you? I'm sure we can find you a pair of uniforms and some shoes **.**

 **Remmi:** I'm a size 6 1/2 shoe and size 3 dress.

 **Koharu:** Hmmm a six and a half shoe and a size three dress. Let's get you to your homeroom with Dave-sensei who is currently waiting for you first then we'll work on finding you uniforms that will fit your tiny frame. Shall we go then?

 **Remmi grabs her dad's lucky cowboy hat off the bed that she put on her head along with her bag and follows Koharu out the door until they arrived at Dave's Homeroom where Koharu knocked on the door**

 **Koharu knocks on the door opening it saying:** Dave-sensei I found your missing newcomer.

 **Dave:** Wonderful! Come in! Come in! Introduce yourself!

 **Remmi walks in and over to where Dave stood saying:** Mah name's Remmi Avalon, I originally came from Starlight but if you seen my last concert you know why I'm here. I was born in the Bayou Region of Louisiana New Orleans. I can ride bareback, side saddle, I can ride and rope cattle, I've ridden a bull in a rodeo and come in first place, I have not one not two of my own brands but four: Gambler Girl,Fairy Tale Dreams,Bubble Gum Girl Dreams and Bayou Girl Dreams. I've won many first place dance competitions, mah pa is a professional Poker Player currently out on a Poker Circuit, Ma came out of retirement and is back teaching Rhythmic Gymnastics and Dance Classes all the while looking after a seven-month-old baby, and two elementary school-aged siblings. A sister who wants to go to either Starlight Academy, Dream Academy, Venus Arc or here to Four Stars and a brother who wants to go to the same school as my brother Damien: Crystal Academy All Boys Idol School.

 **Girl in middle seat of middle row on left side of room:** Are you related to Adrianna Bakerston? Oh I'm sorry, my name is Sora Bellstone

 **Remmi:** Sure am. Her mom's my aunt-my mother's older sister. We're cousins.

 **Girl in middle seat of front row on right side of room:** Will she be coming here?! I'm Lane O'Ryansson

 **Remmi:** I don't know what she's planning. She lives in 's and the Grenadine's and I lived in Louisiana New Orleans. We're an ocean apart. We only seen each other's families during Christmas, New Years, Easter and Summer Vacations. Other than that, we rarely seen each other. Adrianna goes to a super strict school so she doesn't really get a chance to call or email me much due to her course load taking up a good chunk of her free time. Her dad's a Pro Race Car Driver and her mom-my aunt's a World Renown Lingerie Designer Kitt Bakerston.

 **Girl in front seat of front row on left side of room:** So what does your dad do? My mom runs an old book store out of our old guest house on our Pumpkin Farm, my dad is a Sports Massage Therapist, he takes care of Athletes and Dancers. He also teaches Athletes how to properly stretch their bodies to prevent further injuries. I'm Skye Lockhart

 **Remmi:** My pa is a Professional Poker Player, the best in his league, hasn't lost a Poker tournament yet. My ma is a Rhythmic Gymnastics and Dance Coach which is where I learned how to dance. My paternal aunt Stella is a perruquier also known as a wig maker and my aunt Lizzy is a costume designer for the big Hollywood movies and Broadway stage plays.

 **Skye:** So wait a minute! The last Broadway play I went to see, you're telling me that YOUR paternal aunt Lizzy made those costumes and your Aunt Stella made the wigs?!

 **Remmi:** That's right. My uncle Corrin is the genius behind the lighting.

 **Dave:** Remmi, what was your mother's maiden name?!

 **Remmi:** Meadows why?

 **Dave:** Please-Tell-Me-That-I-am-in-the-presence-of-the-daughter-of-the-GODDESS-OF-DANCING **! (Rushes over to the bookshelf and pulls down a yearbook saying)** Mother's first name and year of graduation!

 **Remmi:** Rei-Anne Meadows Avalon, she graduated the same year Anna-sensei graduated.

 **Dave rapidly flips to the second generation S4 section until he stopped at the Valedictorian page until he came to a redhead girl in a red school coord and flips it around saying:** Th-th-this is your mother?!

 **Remmi looks at the picture and says:** YEP! That's my ma! If you had the M4 Book you'd find my pa and his siblings. Though I can do you one better **(reaches into her bag and pulls out the family album that she opened and removed her dad's championship poker portrait she'd ripped from a magazine and says)** Here's pa

 **Dave:** I AM in the presence of dancing royalty! Rei-Anne was a dancing prodigy goddess! So beautiful when she danced on stage! Wait! Do Anna and Tamagoro know you're here?! They went to school with your ma and pa!

 **Remmi:** Can't say that I rightfully know.

 **Five minutes later the door to the Wind Dance Class flew open to reveal Anna and Tamagoro**

 **Tamagoro:** Oh my stars, the gods have smiled favorably on Four Stars this year and brought Rei-Anne's second oldest daughter to us!

 **Anna:** But wait, were you not at another school?!

 **Tamagoro:** Yes were you not enrolled at Starlight Academy? Why leave?

 **Remmi pulls out her Aikatsu phone and plays the qued up debut concert**

 **After the deubut concert ended, Anna sinks into a chair saying:** That was a hot mess!

 **Tamagoro:** Who choreographed that mess?

 **Remmi:** Ever hear of Johnny Bepp the choregrapher and dance teacher over at Starlight Academy? He choreographed that in five minutes, wrote the song lyics in three gave me two minutes of his time to learn the song and the dance then threw me out on stage. Apparently, Soleil's up coing concert was far more important than my debut concert and teaching me what I needed to know.

 **Dave:** You won't have to worry about that here! You out danced Nikaido when she chose the country western dance theme, you out modled Kazumi because of who your older sister is and what she taught you, you out sang both Nijino and Sakuraba because of your vocal training and you just recently out auditioned Saotome for the role of the female bandit gambler because you can already play poker thanks to Remi AND you also out designed Nanakura at a costume designing contest with your Rapunzel dress. With Nikaido graduating next week, her S4 spot is wide open for you.

 **Yuzu bursts in saying:** Remmi! You've got a shot at my spot! The S4 Auditions are next week! But! Since you had an astounding debut concert, I have the discretion to by pass the audition selection and pick a successor and you have all the skills necessary to become an S4 member! Do you want it?!

 **Remmi:** Is Mardi Gras celebrated back in New Orleans?!

 **Yuzu:** YAY! My Successor!

 **Dave:** Ladies,meet your newest S4 Member: Remmi Avalon.

 **Yuzu grabs Remmi by the wrist and pulls her across the room and out the door saying:** Come with me and you'll see where you'll be living for the next three years!

 **Remmi:** Okay,lead the way then.

 **Yuzu:** By the way...I have bit of a problem with my upcoming audition and I heard through Koharu that maybe you can help me.

 **Remmi:** Ookay,what's the problem?

 **Yuzu:** My next audition is Fairy Tale Princess

 **Remmi:** What Princess are you audtioning for?

 **Yuzu stops,lets go of Remmi's wrist and pulls out her script saying:** A Scullery Maid

 **Remmi:** Cinderella or Snow White? They both start out as Scullery Maids.

 **Yuzu flips through the script and says:** Her step-mother wants her killed.

 **Remmi: S** now White. Do you not know how she's described? Hair as black as ebony, skin as white as snow, lips that shame the red red rose. I CAN help you! We just need to make a quick stop at my dorm

 **Yuzu:** YAY! Where's your dorm room?

 **Remmi:** Follow me.

 **Both Remmi and Yuzu head towards the dorm building,entered and went upstairs to Remmi's shared dorm and opened the door**

 **Remmi steps in and flips on the light saying:** Well here we are. C'mon in and sit on the bed, I haven't got my theraputic chair yet. ugh it's still 'on the truck' as is my mattress.

 **Yuzu sits on Remmi's bed as she said:** Mardi Gras huh? You from Party Central?

 **Remmi:** Yeah but we were never home at Mardi Gras Time as it was close to Easter we were always in the air on our way to England to celebrate Easter at an All family Picnic. Regardless if it was in three feet of snow, someone painstakingly went out on Holy Saturday and hid Easter Eggs in the snow,then after Mass,Sunday School,Bible Study and Lunch time prayer services were over, all of us kids were ushered outside to find the hidden easter eggs and no one was allowed back inside until all the hidden eggs were found. It didn't matter if we were close to freezing to death, Great Great Aunt Margaret insisted that every child find all the hidden eggs before begging to be allowed back inside to warm up with watered down chicken broth **(walks over to her desk and pulls down her Fairy Tale Dreams Binder, opens it to the pages that held the Cinderella cards, pulls the cards them to Yuzu saying)** Two sets of Snow White cards, one scullery maid dress and apron,shoes. For the Snow White Dress, you'll have to wait, the hem came undone during the last performance of a very careless girl who borrowed these cards, she also ruined the collar and the skirt. Right now I'm trying to air them out so I can see what needs fixing. That's the outfit right there on the dress dummy along with the wig.

 **Yuzu takes the cards saying:** Thank you so much! **(Stands up and goes over to the dress form saying)** WOW! This is gorgeous! **(notices damage and says)** Ooh bad, there's damage in the form of tears to the sleeves,the hem,waist and collar. How long before they're fixed?

 **Remmi:** Give me a couple of hours and I'll have the mending done and the dress will be ready to be turned back into a card. If I get started right now without interruptions, I can have this dress back in card form in a half hour. **(Notices three girls in S4 Uniforms and one in Admin uniforms running up the path saying)** From the looks of things, I'm not going to get that half hour of mandatory mending time. Not with four others coming to inform you that there's someone standing in the window of my dorm, in five,four, three,two, **(points at the door saying)** One.

 **Ako bursts in saying:** There's stranger standing in the window of Remmi's room!

 **Remmi heaves a sigh saying:** Do you not know what a dressed dress form looks like?! **(Turns the fully clothed dress form around saying)** THIS is what you see in the open window. It's airing out after being in a dress bag before I make repairs to it.

 **Ako gets knocked over by Yume,Mahiru and Laura all shouting about the dog chasing them**

 **Remmi:** Slow down! I can't understand ya'll! One at a time!

 **Yume falls in laughing while a small brown shih tzu continually licks her face saying:** Who owns this ball of adorable fluff?!

 **Remmi grabs the dog and says:** I do. His name is Teddy and he's supposed to be in his airline crate on his way back to New Orleans. My mom is waiting for him to arrive. You naughty little boy! You're supposed to be in your crate on your way to the airport on your way home! Now I have to find out when I can get you back to New Orleans! **(Pulls out her phone and calls her dad who answered on the first ring saying)** Someone did not make their flight.

 _ **Remi:**_ _Your mom got an empty crate with no dog inside! You little bugger! I'm in town so I'll come get the little monster and personally escorte him back to Lousianna! I'll be at your new school in oh twenty minutes. Meet me at the gate with the little monster. I first have to go get him a new carrying case to put on the plane. Next stop: Pet Store for a carrying case._ _ **(Hangs up to head out to the pet store)**_

 **Remmi:** My dad'll be here in twenty minutes to pick up this little flight skipper.

 **Laura notices the dress form in the window saying:** WOW! I seen this from a distance but up close it's beautiful! Who made it?

 **Remmi:** I did just the year before last. I was hoping I would've been able to have had it for last year's Halloween Party but the shop next to my aunt Lizzy's shop had a fire and they kept everyone out of the entire building and the entire block until just before last Easter for 'Safety Sake'. Yet there was no fire damage because it was confined to the dumpster located down the alley in the garbage area, it was a small bin fire that started in the bin that had collapsed card board boxes in it and it was quickly put out when it started raining so why the fire department got involved, I'll never know.

 **Twenty Minutes Later**

 **Lillie knocks on Remmi's door**

 **Remmi:** Door's open

 **Lillie:** Excuse me, I was sent to inform Remmi her dad's here for the dog.

 **Remmi:** Thanks Lillie. Come on you, you are going home to Louisiana where you belong! **(Scoops up Teddy and says)** If you want, you can ALL meet my dad since he's here for Teddy and to drop off my Tuition Check at the Headmaster's Office which is probably where he just came from. **(Heads out the door,down the hall and down stairs to where her dad sat saying) Here we are, one runaway shih tzu.**

 **Remi stands up saying to Teddy:** You are a little monster! Apparently he figured out how to unlock the latch on his flying crate and got out. **(Takes Teddy from Remmi's hands and puts him in the new crate fastening the crate leash to his harness saying)** News flash for ya buddy! This carrier? It zips up, there are no latches for you to unlock. Well your tuition check's been dropped off,papers signed so we are good to go. I'll personally ensure this little monster gets delivered back home where he belongs. (Holds up a bag saying) I was given this to give to you. It's your new uniform,socks and shoes.

 **Remmi takes the garment bag from her dad saying:** Thanks pa. You'd best get going unless you want the five cent tour of the girls dorm

 **Remi glances at his plane ticket saying:** No can do cher, gotta get going. My plane leaves in two hours and I need to get to the airport two hours early to check in,go through security,get my bags checked,get Teddy here checked in and prepare for anything that might crop up. **(Picks up the Pet Carrier with Teddy in it and puts the strap over his shoulder saying)** Well we're off, can't keep the cab waiting any longer. **(Heads out the door,down the path to the gates where he got into the waiting cab and heads off to the airport.)**

 **Yume:** Who was that?

 **Lily:** Avalon Remi

 **Laura:** Wait! HER name is Remi!

 **Yuzu:** R-e-m-m-i Hunter Elizabeth Avalon

 **Mahiru:** How does your mother tell you from your dad

 **Remmi:** She hollers HUNTER REMMI ELIZABETH AVALON, WHERE'S YOUR FATHER? I'm usually mucking out horse,bull,sheep,goat and pig pens in the barn so she has to holler as the stupid intercom system was hit by lightening a few years ago and hasn't been repaired by a pro yet.

 **Lily:** She simply reverses Remmi's name to avoid confusion. By the way, do you know a Lauren VonWiesse?

 **Remmi:** Yes, our parents are friends though she's the daughter of a Baron and a Baroness, her dad's a closet poker player. He often times just wants to get as far away from fancy over the top,stomach churning dinners as palusible so he'd often times call my dad and see if our guest house was available. It always was and that's where Lauren and her parents would stay.

 **Yuzu:** I'm not normally one to pry into personal affairs, but she has a sort of sad look in her eyes as though something happened to her as a child.

 **Remmi heaves a sigh,turns and heads into the dorm to sit in the seating area saying as everyone sat down:** Well you may as well hear it from me intead of the rumor mill or magazines. When Lauren was in her very first year of Ballet School, her older brother and sister were on their way to their Senior Year Prom when a driver driving with their knees while eating,took their eyes off the road to pick up the cup that held their drink in it from the cup holder, hit the prom Limo. Her brother, Ethan, sister Clara, and their Prom Dates were killed instantly while their driver lived a few weeks more then died from his injuries. Both Ethan and Clara are interred in their family's plot in Bern Bern in Switzerland in a shared grave but separate coffins dressed in identical coopies of their unsalvagable prom clothes. Lauren's going to be coming here in the next two weeks, Lauren's yet another former Starlight Academy Student that was ignored for six weeks and she finally grew tired of Soleil getting most of the attention. Lauren went to a Ballet School in Vienna Austria that was Co-Ed, the girls on one side of Campus and Boys on the other but they shared the Ballet Class Room, she was passed over twice for Prima Ballerina Position and passed over three times for advancement citing "Insufficient Progress Made', 'Lack of Understanding of Movements', 'Insufficent Time Put Towards Mastery of Skills', 'Insufficient Practice Put Towars Learning Steps' and 'Not Ready To Advance To Next Level Of Training. Perhaps maybe next year she will show significant improvement.' Yet she practiced everything from sun up to sundown stopping only to catch her breath,use the washroom and eat. She rarely if ever went to bed during Placement Testing, she put all her time and energy into practicing only to hear the same comments year after year after year after year.

 **Yume:** So Lauren's the last surviving VonWeisse child?

 **Remmi:** Yep, she's the only child since her brother and sister were killed. Right now she's packing up her dorm over at Starlight so she can come here. If you thought MY debut was bad, you should have seen the mess Bepp choreographed for her and a few others. Not to mention that he choreographed the mess that he called 'Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy' set to some terrible music that didn't match up to the dance. Lauren has the entire Nut Cracker Suite and she can dance en pointe but that didn't matter to Johnny Bepp, it was his dance moves and music or don't bother with your debut.

 **Lily:** Music should match the theme of the Coord. The Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy has it's own music and coord that go together, one cannot simply swap out The Waltz of the Sugar Plum Fairy for some bouncy music that has lyrics that don't match the theme of the stage and costume.


End file.
